


Reibert Drabbles

by RiskyRuth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyRuth/pseuds/RiskyRuth
Summary: Just some stories of our two favorite titan bois. unless stated none of them are the same story line.





	1. In the Shower

Today has been longer than most.

  
  
  


Every soldier of the 104th squad was awoken at 5 in the morning for a 7 hour training run that had us doing everything from working the 3DM gear to how to use just a knife and piece of glass for our survival alone. It. Was. Boring.

  
  


We already knew everything Shadis was telling us, we’ve been learning it for the past few years with all the same people that have no intention to stop Shadis from feeding us the same information we’ve known since birth, survive.

  
  


Everyone was wrecked by the time we got back for dinner. We didn’t want to eat as much as we wanted to just sleep for hours non-stop. Thank God tomorrow is a relaxing day and it’s suppose to rain. Reiner and I have been wanting to take a walk downtown for the longest time now and tomorrow is our chance. I have my normal clothes picked out and washed, Annie sent us a cute umbrella from wall Sina for us to use tomorrow (since she knows we love to walk in the rain) and once we’re all done eating, we’re going straight to bed so  we can get up early tomorrow so we get to walking right when the rain falls. Though, I might want to take a shower first, I probably smell worse than Connie does when he forgets to use soap for a few weeks.

 

I take a seat on the bench in the farthest corner of the room, away from the others, Reiner usually knows that means I just don’t want to be around anyone at the moment or we to talk about…

  
  
  


Our true selves.

  
  


He spots me and quickly trots over to the seat in front of me, handing me a slightly rotten fruit. It looks like a blood orange almost, but may just be a really weird kind of vegetable from wall Sina, the wall Annie is in right now with her friend Hitch.

 

“Today we get a treat.” Reiner says to me taking a bite into the bowl of grapes he got for us to share. We never get fruits, in fact, we usually don’t eat everyday. It’s usually once we get enough portions for everybody, then we eat. Though from our successful mission last week, Wall Sina got us a treat, some nice fruit treats.

 

I pick at a few grapes from the bowl Reiner brought us, eating only a few. I wasn’t in the mood to eat, as I just wanted to bathe and sleep.

  
  


I think Reiner read my mind.

  
  
  


“Want to skip dinner and head to the showers, see if we can snag one ourselves?” Reiner offered grabbing my hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand, comforting me. 

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  


Reiner helps me get out of the belts of my uniform, hearing the metal all rattle together as they fall to the floor. Each shower can hold two people in it, and at least they have walls all around it, it’s like a small room with your essencial shower stuff, but if everyone wants to get in and out of the shower at a certain time, people have to share.

  
  


And a teenage boy, sharing a shower with another teenage boy while they’re still growing and having special...urges...was not the brightest idea the scouts have had.

  
  
  


Now I’m not saying Reiner and I are perfect, but we both can admit we’re at least quiet.

  
  


Unlike Armin and Jean, who Connie actually had to confront. Armin still feels terrible about it and didn’t look anyone in the eyes for weeks.

  
  
  


Though...everyone was eating and probably stealing alcohol from the higher ups, we could risk being a little loud. If Reiner was in the mood, of course. It could do us both good to have a small release after a mission like that and it would be a great start to our vacation weekend downtown.

  
  
  


We both walk under the chilled water, feeling almost orgamsic when the cold water splashes against my hot skin. I shivered at the sensation, Reiner noticed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his strong embrace. 

 

“The cold water feels amazing.” I mutter as I kiss his forehead. He nods in agreement, staying very quiet. Reiner is usually very talkative during our times like this, but he was being especially quite tonight. I don’t push the subject any further or even dare to mention it, so I began to massage his shoulders and neck in an attempt to relax him. 

 

I get the feeling that I succeed when I hear him moan and relax under my hands. I push us both down so we’re sitting in the shower tub letting the cold water fill up the wooden tub, letting us relax some more. We sit there for a while, letting the water fill up a tiny bit, not even two inches up. 

  
  
  


“Bertholdt?”

  
  


I look up at Reiner who is looks at me back with cloudy eyes. “Yes?”

  
  


“I love you.”

  
  
  


I smile at him and run my hand over his cheek, knowing that a bit ago he was probably switching through personality problems. If he’s a soldier, he only sees me as a friend, and he has a huge crush on Krista, but as a warrior, his TRUE self, he belongs to me. 

So he probably was switching back and forth, and tried hanging onto me as an anchor, to let his mind know that he is here with me, he’s in love with  _ me _ .

  
  


I hold him closer to me so he’s almost sitting in my lap, trying to hang on to his last bit of sanity. I feel like crying knowing he is trying so hard to stay a warrior, to stay with me in this moment. I notice he starts to lose it so I acted quickly to keep him onto me, keep him on the right side. I lift up his chin and kiss him lightly, letting him be the one that kisses back. If he does, he’s still with me, if he doesn't...he’s stuck in his separate personality for our special weekend, and I am NOT having that.

 

“Bertholdt...what are you doing?” Reiner silently whispers when he pushes away, his voice sounding oddly confused and slightly scared. I shut him up by immediately pushing him over onto his back, licking and biting down his chin and neck, hoping maybe the pleasure with knock his senses back into him. It seems to start taking effect of him.

 

“B-Bertl…”

I kiss at his collar bone running my soft hands up his sides, lightly grazing my fingernails on his skin. I feel his breath hitch and so I take that opportunity to venture further south onto his long muscular torso. 

 

I run my tongue teasingly over Reiners left nipple, circling around it with the tip of my tongue. I go between biting it, licking it, sucking on it almost like the actions of a baby, causing all sorts of new noises from Reiner.

I toy with the other one, not forgetting to do the same to the other raised bud. I twirl the other one around my index finger and thumb, still getting the same erotic and attractive noises from my lover below me. I rut against him, sighing against his nipple as he grabs my hips, rutting against me again like a horny dog. I have to remove his hands from me so he could stop, before we both go a little too crazy and end our session that quickly.

 

Since we both wouldn't have lasted through that. 

  
  
  


I look up at him with hooded eyes and begin to eye his body up and down before mouthing at his erection. “May I?” I ask in the most seductive voice I could pull off. I see him glance down to look me in the eyes before nodding vigorously.

  
  


I smile at his eagerness to begin, and I take him all down in one go.

  
  


As you can tell, this isn’t our first time.

  
  
  


This is like our 20th time. At first it was just light touches here and there, but it started getting real when I proved to him (and accidently to other people) that I have no gag reflex, so I wasn't scared to go further. We got fruit last year from wall Sina and we had a shit ton of bananas (since they were cheap), so all the guys were making stupid penis jokes. I was a little stupid and called Reiner from another table, getting not only his attention, but some of the other guys’ attention. Without even caring I unwrapped about ⅔ of the banana and I was able to push it all down my throat no problem.

  
  
  


Reiner was a blushy, horny mess as some of the other guys just looked at me in shock. ‘I’m not all innocent and tears’ I thought myself at the time before taking it away from my mouth and bit off the tip. As you could tell, I was kinda horny that night.

  
  


Boy was it a crazy night.

  
  
  


That was all in the past, now though, I’m not so embarrassed to show Reiner how I can forget about the world and pleasure him until he can’t remember his name. 

  
  


I hollow out my cheeks, pulling back so I can see his reaction. He closes his legs from the sudden feeling of pleasure washing over his body, but soon enough his eyes cloud up and he slowly opens his legs back up. I run my hands up his sides and his legs, before stopping at his outer thigh. I don’t bob my head until I hear a verbal response that he’s back, the real Reiner is back.

  
  


“J-Jesus Christ...Bertholdt…” He mumbles softly. I slowly pull of, a soft pop echoing through our lone shower room when I remove my mouth from his length.

  
  


“No need to be quiet tonight. We’re alone for a good half an hour. Let me hear you tonight.” I speak up running my lips up and down his dick, already tasting the clear salty fluid pouring out of the tip. Reiner sits up to lean against the wooden tub, looking down at me in between his legs with lust flooded eyes.

 

I run my nose up his cock, taking in his scent before biting at his vein.

 

“A-Alright...I don’t...s-sound the prettiest though during sex.” Reiner admits and runs his hand through my wet dark brown hair. I chuckle and pull down his foreskin and licked around his swollen tip, pulling back after he hisses in pain and in pleasure. 

 

“You make the sexiest noises...no need to be down on yourself.” I say, teasing him just a bit more by licking the slit ever so slowly on his erection. 

  
  


“P-Please...stop the-the teasing Bertl, I... _ oh God… _ ” 

  
  


I interrupt him by taking half of his length down my throat again, this time bobbing my head ever so slowly. He quickly grabs my damp hair and gently pushes me down further onto his dick, grunting at my obedience when I actually do go lower. 

“F-Fucking hell...God you’re amazing a-at this…” Reiner moans out, his breathing deepening. 

 

I hum around his cock, trying to tell him I love it when he gets verbal during sex. He knows this, though I think I’ve got him in a mess right now. So talking is probably way more difficult than it normally is.

  
  


I pull of one more time, this time do I can speak to him without any hindrance. I lean up towards him, quickly grabbing his dick and start to pump it at a quick pace. I move over to his ear, biting and kissing the shell before I whisper into his ear with an idea.

  
  


“Fuck my mouth.”

 

Well, it was more of a command than an idea.

  
  


I could tell, though, Reiner liked it when his cock twitched in my hand and he verbally moaned. I chuckle at my success and lower my head back down to his length, pulling his hand to the back of my head and making sure he grabbed my hair, not letting go.

 

“C’mon Reiner...don’t tell me you won’t last…” I teasingly taunted him before he pushed my mouth onto his cock, sighing at the feeling. 

 

“Shit...that feels amazing…” He moans out pushing my head down further, before pulling me back quickly, finding a fitting pace for himself. I grab his outer thighs, close my eyes and hollow out my cheeks when he pulls my mouth back up, trying my best to please him. His pleasure is mine, and I show him that my moaning around his cock.

I pull of real quick, to not only to catch up on breathing, but to roughly suck on his head, trying to push him closer to the edge. 

 

“I love the feeling of your cock down my throat…” I say, my voice already getting a little raspy. 

 

He pushes me back down onto his cock, grabbing the back of my hair and finding his regular pace again. 

  
  


He looks down at me before letting out another verbal moan, starting to lose control. “You do? Then you wouldn’t mind if I went a bit faster a deeper would you now?” Reiner asks lifting his hips up a bit so his tip hits the back of my throat. 

I moan around him again to tell him I would  _ love _ that more than anything right now. It’s really true, I love it when he’s a little rough, it shows trust. I love when we’re just laying in bed making love, but sometimes raw fucking is what we need.

 

This is a little in between, which is the best kind of sex for both of us.

  
  


“O-oh... _ fuck... _ hum around my cock again baby...that felt a-amazing, oh God  _ yes!”  _ Reiner almost yells out when I hum around his length again, a little rougher than before. 

 

He soon starts panting, grunting and outright moaning when he actually begins to properly fuck my mouth. I let my mouth go lose so his cock can easily slide in and out my my throat, grazing ever so slightly on my tongue, which is licking and nipping at every bit it can touch. 

 

Soon the room is just filled with Reiner grunts and the sound of my lewd moans and chokes from the rough treatment he’s giving me. God do I love every second though.

  
  


“Bertholdt...your mouth feels amazing, so damp and hot...I’m not going to last much l-longer baby.” Reiner says thrusting faster after each word pouring out of his mouth. He’s getting louder and his thrusts are getting sloppy, and so is my mouth.

  
  
  


I look up at his with foggy eyes, internally begging him to cum in my mouth. I’ve been waiting this long for him to release into my mouth, to spill out all over me.

  
  


God...I act like a whore sometimes to Reiner, but I love it.

  
  


“D-Do it.” I pull off his cock, pumping him as quick as my hand will let me, laying my tongue on his head, waiting for him to finally climax and cum all over me. I know he thought it was sexy, and it got me going, so we both enjoyed it when i act very...dirty...to him.

 

“You filthy little thing, you want it all over your mouth?” Reiner asks breathing faster.

  
  


“All over...p-please, Reiner, I need it...it’s been so long baby. I need to hear you...I need to see you orgasm.” I start letting my mouth run with whatever I think of first. Reiner starts moaning out my name like a mantra, saying it quicker, louder and more lewd each time. 

 

“O-Oh God, Bertholdt i’m so close, I-I’m...Oh my god yes baby yes keep-keep doing that keep-Oh GOD!” Reiner arches his back and shouts when I suddenly insert my index and middle finger inside of him, already starting to search for his prostate. 

 

Though, of course I know exactly where it is..i’m just that obsessed with his body.

  
  


“Found it..” I mumble against the head of his cock before furiously thrusting my fingers into that same spot, while also jerking him off right into my mouth. I desperately needed him to orgasm, to hear and see his reaction.

 

“B-Bertl...s-stop...it hurts it’s too much I-I can’t-Oh  _ my Goooood~ D-don’t stop! _ ” 

 

I chuckle at his sudden change in attitude, starting to moan silently and his insides tightening around me quickly, wishing that right now it wasn’t my fingers inside of him right now, but i need him  _ now. _

  
  


“Bertholdt...I’m going to cum...i’m going to- _ oh my god i’m cumming i’m cum-Oh my gooooooood~” _ __   
__   
Finally, after way to long he arches his back and shouts to the heavens as his orgasm washes all over his body, and finally releasing in my mouth. I let it spill all over my mouth, dripping down my chin and into the cold water. I finally pull my fingers out of him, and suck him dry while his cock still throbs in my hand.

 

He continues to shake ever so lightly as I run out his climax for as long as his body will let me, which I knew was going to be a while tonight. 

 

Finally, after what felt like a solid minute, he stops and begins to catch his breath. He looks down at me, seeing i’m still a mess after his orgasm. Reiner chuckles and pulls me up for a rough but loving kiss, hard enough to hear our teeth clack against each other. 

 

He uses what little strength he has left to pull me up into his lap, kissing me hard as he wraps his hand around my cock, starting to slowly jack me off.

 

“Y-You don’t have to…” I say pulling away, looking at his swollen lips from the rough kiss.

 

“Don’t say that, You did such a good job, let me repay the favor baby.” Reiner replies and running his thumb over the slit a quick time before licking the side of my neck, making me shiver. 

 

“I did?” I ask with a sly smirk on my face. I knew I did a great job, he didn’t need to tell me verbally, but acting a little stupid was fun during sex, it feels like teasing.

  
  


“You did amazing baby, you made me feel amazing, and now i’m going to do the same.” He quickly bites down viciously on the side of my neck, making me moan out louder then I wanted to. I knew it was going to leave a mark, but that just got me harder knowing people will be able to see it, to see he marked me. 

 

That I am his...and he is mine.

 

I move back almost too quickly because Reiner looked a little pulled back by my action and almost stopped his hand. He caught on to what I was doing and moved his head back so I could get full access to his collarbone. I went down and bit down roughly where his neck and collarbone meet, earning me a slight sigh from Reiner. Marking each other was a thing we did before, during or after sex, it shows us that we’re still together, to prove we’re not dreaming. We are alive and we were happy for once in this Hell people call Earth. 

 

It was a sign that we were human.

 

I quickly start to feel a familiar tightening in my gut as he moves his hand faster and faster along my cock. 

  
  


“R-Reiner...i’m close.”

  
  


“Mmmhmm...good. Where do you want it baby? You deserve to pick, you treated me so good tonight you filthy little thing, you get to choose,” Reiner coose in my ear and licks the shell. 

  
  


“I-I...I would love to cum inside of you...it’s been so long, but i-it’s so much easier and quicker right here right now…” I admit trying to hold on for just a bit longer. Hearing the sounds of Reiner’s hand going up and down my shaft is so erotic I’m just moaning at the noise and feeling of it,h is calloused hands on my soft skin is so good, I need it all night...I need it for hours non stop. 

 

I need...I need-

  
  
  


Reiner pushes me over so my head hits the bottom of the tub with a thud, quickly sitting on my lap with seductful eyes, showing he wanted to be filled just as much as I wanted to fill him up. 

 

“I-I won’t last a second baby...y-you don’t need to do this.” i quickly moan out, but before I could even open eyes, he lines up my cock with his entrance and without a second thought sat down and took me in completely. 

 

“ _ Ohhh FUCK~!” _ I moan out, so close to the edge it hurts. Neither Reiner and I want to move, it feels so good to be on edge like this, it’s addicting. The tight feeling in my stomach is almost painfully tightening up even more everytime I breathe, so close to an orgasm one move with push me over the edge.

  
  


“Reiner...i’m right there...please...please move I’m so close just a few thrusts and i’m there please…” I start to beg him to move, since i’m too weak and tightened to even think about moving.

  
  


“I can feel you tensing up and pulsating inside of me...you’re really that close...what if I just move once and make you have a failed orgasm? Not doing anything about it huh?”

 

“Reiner please no...please I need a proper climax or i’ll go insane I need it please please  _ please _ .” I beg Reiner to finish me off, so close I can just taste it.

  
  


“You feel so nice~ I forgot how it felt to have your big...thick cock inside of me...it’s heavenly Bert, have I ever told you that.” Reiner leans down and takes a quick bite at my nipple, earning a low moan from the back of my throat.

  
  


“Y-Yes you have...you have. And I have forgotten the feeling of cumming inside you, and thats what I need baby, I need to cum right now please…”

  
  


Reiner finally listens to me and tightens around me, causing me to gasp. He starts to quickly move up and down for a good minute or so before i’m screaming out his name so everyone can hear. Everyone needs to know who can make me feel this way, and only who can make me feel this way. 

 

“R-REINER! Oh my Gooood!!! R- _ Reiner~!”  _ I cum hard and deep inside of Reiner, filling him up so quick. 

 

“O-Oh God Bertholdt...damn...you were pent up weren’t you~? You came so damn much, you’re still throbbing inside of me...so fucking hot, it’s so  _ warm _ .” 

 

Reiner teases me for a bit, stil slowly moving up and down, letting some of my release drip out of him, giving me the sexiest view of Reiner I have ever seen. My hard dick still half way inside of him, cum dripping down his hole onto his thighs and into the water...his sweat glowing from the only laturn we have in this room, his eyes still cloudy and luft filled, his lips swollen and a bite mark that has yet to heal.

  
  


He was god damn perfect.

  
  


“That was….nghn...a-amazing.” I say to him, sighing quietly and Reiner lifts himself off of me, letting my softening cock hit my stomach with a wet smack. He leans down and kisses me softly to show he agreed with me.

  
  


“Let’s actually bathe and head to bed, i’m sure you’re tired baby.” Reiner suggests to me, and i nod as I sit up, still super dizzy from our intense sex that blew my mind.

  
  


We need to do this more often. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
  


We walk back to the dorms and meet everyone else in there, no one looked at us funny so I think we weren’t heard, thank God. That would have been too awkward to explain. I would end up like Armin, not looking anyone else in the eyes for weeks.

  
  
  


“There you two are! You two left without anyone knowing!” Connie pitched up when he high-fived Reiner. “We were only in the shower, since we weren’t really that hungry. Too tired and smelly to even think about eating.” Reiner explained taking off his shirt again to find his pajama shirt. I follow behind him, only nodding at Reiner to show everyone he was telling the truth. 

We were also soaked, so that was another thing.

  
  


“I gave all the grapes you guys had to Sasha, since you guys weren’t there.” Connie says, rubbing the back of his head, almost feeling guilty that he gave our food to Sasha. We both shrug it off and said that it was perfectly fine for Connie to do that. 

  
  


We get into our nightly clothes and head to our bunk bed. Usually I get bottom bunk so I don’t fall off the top when i’m sleeping, but now Reiner and  sleep on the bottom one, no one has said it bothers them and we would never do anything even close to risky in the dorm rooms, so we thought that it was ok. 

  
  


We all sat down and started talking about our day and what we were planning on doing tomorrow since we all had a free weekend. Sasha was planning on taking Connie hunting, which Connie wouldn’t stop blabbing about how excited he was for the trip. Eren says he was going back over to the castle in the woods with Levi to clean it out and hopefully use it for future mission spots and a new area for Hanji to study. Eren was excited too but he wasn’t too keen on cleaning all weekend, but then again, he got to spend it with corporal.

 

Jean was planning on visiting his mom so Armin can finally meet her for the first time. It looked like Connie was gonna shout out something like had to deal with Jean being a “Mama’s boy” but then again, we all wish we could visit our mothers like he could, so he stayed shut. Armin didn’t look too excited on meeting Jean’s mom, probably was worried that she wouldn’t be too accepting since y’know...Armin is a dude. Jean was telling us how she sent messages about dating someone (even though she thought it was a bad idea since getting attached to people in the 104th could end up terribly) but wanted to meet this “special someone” anyways. 

 

“I’m sure she’s a lovely lady and is just happy Jean found someone that he cares about.” I say trying to cheer Armin up, who was in the bed across from me, curled up in a ball anxious about the conversation at hand. Armin smiles at me, mentally thanking me for the “pick me up”. I wink at him, to show him I got his back. 

 

“Yeah, it’s nice, but couldn’t it have been someone say...OTHER than my best friend?” Eren complains to Jean while hooking his arm around Armin’s shoulders. Jean growls out an annoyed grunt and crosses his arms, looking like they’re about to fight again. “No, because we’re  _ both _ happy, and that is all that matters.”

 

Eren looks over at Armin, who is probably on the verge of beating their heads together in pure frustration. “Eren, please...don’t fight. We’re all too tired for this.” Armin complains rubbing his temples gently with his index and middle finger. 

 

“You have shit taste Armin.” Eren mumbles under his breath, even though Jean could hear it clear as day.

 

“You’re complaining about HIS taste?? You’re the one your dick in corporal’s ass, think about taste then huh?!”

  
  


Here we go again.  

  
  


“JEAN!” Armin yells, almost shaking the boys dorm and scaring the living shit out of everyone at least 200 feet away. His eyes are filled with not only frustration, but just pure annoyance. “Jean, I love you, I love you with all my heart and soul but PLEASE when Eren is ticking you off, just let it go through one ear, and out the other.” Armin turns over to Eren, who looks like he just shit himself from Armin’s yell. “I get it, you don’t like Jean, and you really don’t like him dating me. I get it, you hate him, he hates you. But for the love of God stop fighting. Please, for my sake and everyone else's sanity. One more fight started by either one of you i’ll get Mikasa on both of your asses!”

 

“Mikasa doesn’t scare me!” Eren says, crossing his arms as if he’s proud. Armin looks almost defeated when Reiner and I start to pitch in.

  
  


“We’ll get Annie to teach you a lesson, hows that?” Reiner picks up, nudging me in the shoulder to say something else after seeing Eren’s eyes widen.

  
  


“I know she’s been having a really rough time and i’m sure would mind letting her anger out on either one of you.” I continue. Eren says he’s sorry and goes to lay down in his bed above Connie’s. Armin and Jean get in their bed, Jean looking scared as all Hell knowing he could get both Mikasa and Annie after him if one more fight is thrown out between those two. 

  
  


Reiner and I lay down in the bed at the corner of the room, a good bit aways from everyone else, that they couldn’t even hear us whisper. We sleep against the corner, and I like to have my back against the wall, with Reiner basically squishing me between him and the wall so I don’t move while I sleep.

  
  


We both close our eyes, dozing off to sleep a while later, on to wake up in a few hours, WAY before sunrise.

  
  
  
  


I wake up first, my eyes slowly getting used to the dark night, when Reiner’s noises make my ears perk up.

  
  


“Mmmmm…”

  
  


I look at him, only to see he’s facing away from me, so I couldn’t see his facial expressions.

  
  
  
  


He was probably having a nightmare.

  
  
  
  


Until he turned around to face me.

  
  
  


His face was slightly red, his cheeks and neck more than anything, and his hands would not stop twitching and spazzing out almost. His eyes were closed shut like and iron gate until I heard a small whimper, then he loosened up a bit. I was confused on what was going on in his mind, hoping to calm him down by rubbing my hand up his sides, only to feel him very tense and sweating like a fountain. Touching him made his hips move forward and another soft, more delicate whimper pour out from his mouth. Though it was so quiet, even I had a hard time hearing it.

It hit me like a horse when i finally put the puzzle pieces together, realizing how big of an idiot I was for not noticing earlier when I heard the first whimper. 

  
  


He was having a wet dream.

  
  
  


I’ve had only one before in my life, and it was the best thing in my life, I could feel everything and it felt amazing. Though waking up was kinda gross but none seemed to have noticed.

  
  
  


I didn’t know if I should wake him up and...uh...help him, or let him keep dreaming. I said earlier we would never do anything risky in the boys dorm but...everyone was asleep, and as long as Reiner was quiet it wouldn’t take too long…

  
  


Screw it.

  
  


I rub my hand up and down Reiner’s thigh, hoping it would at least make him conscious of what I was doing, I want this to be 100% consensual.

  
  


“Bert…” Reiner was waking up, already knowing what was going on.

 

I leaned in to his ear and whispered as quietly as I could. 

  
  
  


“Stay quiet and i’ll continue.” I whispered, pulling Reiner’s pants and briefs off and already taking ahold of his growing cock.

  
  
  


“What were dreaming about?” I asked running my hand up and down his cock, using my spit as a small bit of lubricant. He shivers and my words and actions, grabbing ahold of my shoulders moaning silently in my ear. “R-Rough...we were... _ fuck _ ...we were fucking rough, and I-I don’t know where it came from.”

 

I chuckle, knowing that I too have imagined going a bit further in our love making. Yes, we have just purely “fucked” before but it felt very limited, we were still going slow and we only called it pure “fucking” was because we were loud. But going further one night and just going all in…sounds amazing.

  
  


“It came from desire baby, pure need and want. It’s okay, I want it badly too.” I whisper back in his ear, knowing words are the quickest way to get him to climax.

  
  
  


“This is going to be a fun weekend…” I chuckle in his ear.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a funny crack writing I did for coping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty poorly writing, sorry for that, i'll fix it later when i have more time, rn this is all I got. Sorry lovelies :,3

Over time has been going on for 5 minutes now, everyone's hearts pounding the the beat of the rain hitting the grass. Sitting on the sidelines, soaked and covered in sweat, knees tensed together and sitting up as straight as my spine would let me. My hands were clenched into a fist, creating a yellow burn on my knuckles. My eyes focused on the kicker of our highschool football team, not even blinking to refresh my eyes. Everyone around me was just as tense as I was, staying so quiet the rain was numbing to our ears.

 

Finally, the kicker started running towards the ball, using all of his elegite speed and strength to kick the football high up into the air, causing a loud *twomp* the be heard across the stadium. Everyone's breaths hitched as we watched the brown ball fly through the sky.

  
  


It made it in between the the yellow goal posts, hitting the net behind it. 

  
  


Everyone jumped up, screamed, cheered, and through everything they had into the air in triumph. Our football team all clambered on top of the kicker, cheering his name over and over. 

 

~~~~

  
  


Everyone went inside, congratulating both teams for their amazing game, holding on even in the heat and rain. Somewhere taking pictures with their kids, somewhere chatting, waiting for the rain to stop before going home. I walked over to some of the parents, talking with them while they asked how my mom was doing and where she was, she never missed a game. We would always leave right on time and watched every one of our high schools football games. I just said she was working late tonight. I turn around and laugh at the sight before me. The cheerleaders were all crowded around the kicker of our team, holding his arm and asking for, “his answer”. 

  
  


_ The answer _ . The word that clouded my mind for the past weeks. Everyone in the school knew about it, even some of the teachers where placing bets. It was his last game at the school, so everyone was dying to know. Why, you ask?

  
  


The cheerleaders said if we won our final game of the year, the kicker would tell everyone who he loved. 

  
  


Of course, the guy was the heartthrob of the school. 

  
  


Every girl fell in love with him, asking him out, asking to be their dance partner and even some asking if he would head home with them. He turned them all down, saying he was in love with someone already. One of the cheerleaders said if they won the last game, he would have to tell everyone who he loved. I guess this was his time.

 

He nodded his head at the cheerleaders, making his way up to the stage with the biggest grin i’ve ever seen out of the man. 

 

The guy stepped onto the stage, still soaked from the rain outside. He grabbed the still working microphone and tapped it before speaking into it. “Testing testing…” He joked around, creating a laugh from everyone in the room. Everyone crowded around the stage, either to know the burning question on everyone's mind, or just out of curiosity. 

  
  


“Hello everyone, sorry to scare you, but I have an announcement.”  

 

Everyone turned to him, some of his friends cheered him on, knowing exactly what was going on. I turned to see his friends clapping along with others. 

 

“So, one of the lovely cheerleaders here, has dared me to say something today. A while ago, she stopped me in the hallway with her friends asking me out. I told her I was in love with another, and I have been for a long time. She told me that if we won our final game of the year, I would have to tell everyone here who I loved. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this, and no one to back down from a dare…sorry to drag you parents into this, it’s kids stuff, y’know?” He joked around, as all the parents laughed once again. He always was a charmer. 

  
  


A few kids got out their phones to record him, waiting to post it and show everyone. That means, of course, everyone is going to see this. This is going to be historical...for our school and for others. 

 

You’ll see why this will be historical. 

  
  


I look over to see Connie and Sasha, Reiner’s best friends and Connie as his roommate, pointed their recording towards me, whispering quietly to me, “you got this”.

 

“Alright...come one up baby.” He says look around the room for someones eyes…

  
  


_ My eyes. _

 

People look around, waiting for someone to move, anyone to move towards the stage. I took a deep breath, and took a step, the sound echoing through the nearly silent room.

  
  


I walk up towards the stage, turning everyone's’ heads to me. I hop up on the stage, my face redder than a cherry right now, and walk over to my boyfriend of 2 years. Reiner Braun.

  
  


“Alright, this is him, the cutest nerd this school has ever accepted in.” He speaks into the mic before holding out his hand for me to grab. Of course, I was embarrassed as all hell, wanting to curl up into a ball and burn away, but I stuck through, even though some parents and kids where scoffing and spitting at us.

  
  


We are now the schools first open gay couple.

  
  
  


In a religious private high school.

  
  


In one of the most...no,  _ the most _ anti-gay state in america, North Carolina. 

  
  


Soooo, you can see why we were scared to even look at each other here. 

 

I decide to take a shot and say, “screw it” before moving in and kissing Reiner full on the lips, causing most of the people in the room to cheer and clap. That made me feel a bit better that they cheered and clapped, and Connie could be heard from the back cheering our names. Reiner put his hands on my hips and tugged me closer to his body, letting me wrap my arms around his broad shoulders of his football uniform. We pulled away and looked at each other, before nervously laughing, more out of relief than anything else.  

  
  


Then...things got out of hand. 

  
  
  


“Get off that stage! What the Hell are you guys doing!?” 

 

Reiner and I stopped and looked down at the angry mom, covering her younger sons eyes, probably a younger brother of a football player. It almost looks like Thomas Wagner’s mom...actually it may be. 

 

“That is not allowed here! Are you trying to get yourselves kicked out! We will have no homosexuality in this school!” The mom shouted, her hair frizzing from frustration. She grabbed her other kids and told them to meet her by the bathrooms, meaning she wasn’t going to stop complaining for a while. We finally recognized her as the schools counselor, Mrs. Wanger.

 

“What’s wrong with us?” Reiner asked walking towards the edge of the stage, standing over her like a god. She obviously wasn’t intimidated by his stature, and just yelled louder. “Homosexuals are  _ not  _ allowed in this school! God is watching you fags!” She yelled. I covered my mouth, ashamed I even decided to go along with this, I just wanted to leave and go back home to my mom, my dog, and drag Reiner home with me too. Though, Reiner looked amused at her attempt to scare us. 

 

“Oh, God is watching us huh? Does he tell you that personally? Does he text you on your old ass phone saying, “Oh I’m watching these two kids who are obviously making the world worse, and not water bottles or gun laws.” Is that what you’re saying miss?” Reiner retorts, getting the crowd's favor, cheering when he was done speaking. 

  
  


“It’s Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve you ignorant assholes!!” The mom gets even louder and stomps her way up the stage. Reiner laughs again and looks behind me, seeing I was obviously getting hurt by this. He gives me a sympathetic look, before turning back to the mom. “Oh I see what you did there, Adam and Eve and Adam and Steve, good one Dr. Seuss but I fail to see the relevance here.” Reiner chucks that one back at her, causing the crowd to laugh again, and him to walk back and smile at me, telling me “he’s got this”

 

“Marriage is between a man and a women, even the people in the crowd agree with me on that one!”

 

“Oh yeah, well voting used to be between a white man and the government, lady, things change.” 

 

I grabbed ahold of Reiners arms, begging him to let go and just let her win so we could leave. Nothing sounds better than going home in this storm with a nice cup of tea and some Pixar movies…

  
  


Nope, Reiner isn’t done.

  
  


The mom puffed out her cheeks and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down so things don’t get violent. 

 

“You know, I pushed out three kids and survived, you faggots can’t even have kids!”

  
  


“Reiner, c’mon, I don’t like hearing that word...can we please go?” I whisper into his ear, pulling on his shirt to move him along, though he doesn’t move an inch and just crosses his arms. 

 

“Well, you know who also can’t have kids? Infertile women and men with low sperm count, why aren’t you protesting against them?”

  
  


The women finally gave up and went back to losing her temper and shouting at the top of her lungs.

 

“IT’S NOT NATURAL! BEING GAY ISN’T NATURAL!”

  
  


“Well neither are your boobs, eyebrows, highlights and ass cheeks, so what do you have to say for yourself and your makeup cosmetic receipts?” Reiner shouted back, getting closer to her, lowering his voice, getting serious now...

 

“WATCH OUT FUCKERS!” 

 

Reiner and I looked around, knowing damn well who’s voice that was, but we were more scared of why he was screaming at us.

  
  


We both look up to see a red paint bucket above the lady, dropping down, splashing red paint all over the lady and some over Reiner.

 

“W-What the HELL!?” She screamed trying to wipe the paint off of her, and kicks the bucket away from her off the stage. The crowd starts laughing at her humiliation, and Connie and Sasha came out from behind the stage with the world's biggest shit eating grins.

  
  


“Keep talking shit lady, we got a few more buckets for your whore mouth!” Connie shouter at her holding up another paint can filled with black and green paint. 

  
  


“Connie do not call her a whore! Why did you-”

  
  


Reiner grabbed my hand and all four of us dashed out of there, trying to escape some of the adults grabbing us to stop us from running away. 

  
  


We were totally gonna get kicked out now…

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


We finally made it outside in the rain, Connie saying his Mom is picking us all up and taking us home, he called his mom before his prank, even telling her what was going on. 

“Why did you do that Connie?” I ask him, looking disappointed in him, but a smile couldn’t stay behind bars for any longer. He chuckled and patted Sasha’s back. “So...we were actually gonna use the paint bucket and fill and empty one with confetti to shower on you guys to surprise you, but when that mom spoke up, we decided to go behind stage and switch out the confetti with red permanent acrylic paint. That stuff isn’t gonna come out for shit. And we truly meant it when we had more.”

 

Sasha spoke up and grinned. “We’ll pay for new paints, but it was so worth it, you should have saw her face!”

 

“We did.” I comment. I wanted to be so angry at them, I wanted to scolled them like a pissed mom, but at the same time...I really shouldn’t have expected anything different. 

 

“You know we’re all gonna get kicked out and forced into the other rich preppy school and probably get an actually roomate at the young age of 17 right?” I point out to all of them, sitting down on the soaked bench, my legs giving out from under me from running away from the adults in there. 

 

Connie and Sasha laughed, and reiner just rolled his eyes at me. “Sasha and I got kicked out a week ago by our parents, they took us out cause they couldn’t teach either one of us correctly and our grades suffered, since y’know, Sasha and I have a learning disability that they can’t teach. But they allowed me to finish the last game with you guys. Rookie mistake eh?”

 

We all laughed as Connie’s mom pulled over to pick us all up. She looked back at us and smiled. “Reiner, Bertholdt! You guys look miserable! Are you guys ok?” She asked us, pulling out of the school’s parking lot. Connie grabbed her shoulder in the front seat and laughed. “I’ll explain everything later mom. Though, Sasha’s gonna have to stay over for a bit as we explain...it was an eventful night.”

 

“Alright alright, I can already tell you guys did something stupid by the look Sasha is giving you. Did you guys win?” 

 

“Yeah we won, all thanks to Braun back there, we were in overtime for soooo loonnnggg and he made the winning kick!” 

 

We all went back and forth talking, enjoying ourselves in the company of Connie’s mother. She’s really fun to be around and is actually a lot like Connie. Crazy, wild, never boring, but also so loving and caring, she’s the mother hen with a shotgun. 

 

“So, I heard you guys were leaving the school too, you guys are moving out of state to that college up in New York, that’s amazing, Connie wants to go there too.” Connie’s mom looked at us, seeing as we were exhausted. I nod. “Yeah, it’s the one place we both got into, and it seems like a nice place, looks way more accepting there of um...us.” I chuckle out. Connie’s mom smiles and coos at me. “Well I promise you honey it is, you two will love it there, and the school you guys got into is very well liked.”

 

Finally she stopped at my house, dropping Reiner and I off, giving us a loving hug by her window before letting us go. 

  
  


We both walk in, taking off our jackets and shoes. “Mom? I’m home and Reiner is here!” I shout, letting my voice echo through the halls. I see a note by the door. I read it out loud to Reiner.

 

“Hey Sweetie, I’m not going to be home tonight, they’re keeping me in late and i’m working the night shift. You can tell me about the football game when I get home after a nap. Text me when you get home and tell me if Reiner is over with you, since he’s spending the night. There is food in the fridge and I made some brownies for the meeting we had today, but the note said no gluten, so they’re yours now. Have a good night and please don’t forget to take your medicine, love you!”

 

~Mom

  
  


Reiner laughs at the note and kisses my cheek. 

 

“I’m sorry about not leaving when you wanted to. I guess I just wanted to hear her excuses for stopping our happy moment.” Reiner admitted taking off his shoes and walking into the kitchen. “I’m gonna make some tea, want any?”

 

“Yes...I would love that.” I tell him as I text my mom saying we were home.

 

Bert: “Hey mom, we’re home, crazy night. Tell you about it later, Reiner is here and we’re probably gonna watch a few movies. Anything you need done before we head off to bed?”

 

Mom: “Oh good you guys got home! I don’t need anything done, just take your meds. I cleaned up the guest bedroom for Reiner, have a good night you two, see you in the morning when Reiner’s mom picks him up for this weekend. Bye!”

  
  


I sigh, needing sleep. It was, an eventful night, to say the least for us.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos? :3


End file.
